


Loving Touch

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Partial Nudity, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Rad wakes up to see his boyfriend sleeping next to him. As he feels his boyfriend, Chrome wakes up and Rad panics. What occurs after that...lets just say that love may be strange but to Chrome, he does not want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad was waking up to a beautiful and sunny day in the hotel room where Chrome and him were staying at. They were spending one week of Rad's two-week vacation in Hawaii. Chrome's mom side of the family is from Hawaii but his parents and him moved to Atlanta, Georgia (where his Dad's side is from) when he was about 3. Rad turned his head to look at his man, who was sleeping besides him. Chrome's long, red hair was sprawled all over his upper body and his back. The only thing it was not covering was one of his eyes. Even though they never had nor have had sex yet, Rad and Chrome are very comfortable sleeping or being mostly naked (they are mainly in their underwear most of the time but not completely naked) to each other, especially when Rad spends time at Chrome's home a week at a time. Rad smiled as he saw Chrome just laying there, snoring. He giggled quietly when he heard Chrome snoring and then stopped after a minute.

“Even when he is sleeping, he always seems to put a smile on my face. God, this man is too adorable for words. ” Rad thought. Suddenly, he looked again at his man closely and saw that a ray of sunlight was peaking through the blinds of the windows in the room and it was touching and going over Chrome's back. Chrome was tan but when the sun hit it, it light up to light caramel color. Rad bit his bottom lip.

“...Maybe I can be really quiet and discrete about it, maybe I can get away with touching his back. ...And  _ **JUST**_ his back. Nothing more.” Rad said to himself. Rad took a deep breath and lifted up one his hands and moved his hand down.

“So far, so good.” Rad said to himself. He continued to trail his hand down his boyfriend's back. Rad could not believe how soft this man's skin was.

“What the hell does this man use on his skin?! It feels like a combination of heaven and silk.” Rad said. Suddenly, he stopped as he felt like he went to far down. Rad saw that he about to touch Chrome's ass, which sticks out a bit. The blanket was on top of it but a pair of Captain America boxer-briefs was sticking out from under it. Rad had the sudden urge to touch his ass but he knew should not. But...he wanted to know how soft and/or firm it was. rad thought about it and then sighed.

“Oh, well. I'm already touching his back. Might as well just do it.” Rad said and then sighed. Rad uncovered Chrome a bit more and then began to move his hand down again. He kept his eyes on Chrome's face so just in case he would wake up. As soon as Rad decided not to touch not to go through with this, it was too late. Rad's hand touched Chrome's ass and Chrome's eye opened wide as if Rad just have awoken Smaug while trying to steal the Arkenstone. He quickly removed his hand from Chrome's backside and panicked.

“OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT. OH SSSSSSSSSSSHIT!” Rad repeated over and over again in his head as Chrome looked at him. Chrome did not look mad but Rad knew he was in trouble. As Chrome began to move towards Rad, Rad began to move back slowly. Rad then realized...he was already at the edge and began to feel his body slipping off of the mattress.

“Oh fuck!” Rad shouted. Suddenly, Rad rolled off the bed and on to the floor, along the the blanket and a pillow that got in the way as he fell. Suddenly, a loud thud sound rang across the room for a couple of seconds. Rad laid there on the ground, feeling not only embarrassed and scared but ashamed. Several seconds later, he felt a hand on his forehead and looked up. It was Chrome, smiling and giggling.

“Are you alright, darling?” Chrome asked, calmly and happily. Rad blushed.

“You are not mad at me for what I just did?” Rad asked.

“For touching my ass? Not at all! Actually...I liked it.” Chrome replied.

“Wait...seriously?” Rad asked.

“Yep. Rad, you are the only person I would let you do that to me while I am sleeping unless someone is trying to save my life. I feel that comfortable around you. ” Chrome explained. Rad took a breath and smiled a bit.

“Well, at least that is over with but could do me a favor?” Rad asked.

“What is it, dear?” Chrome asked.

“...Could you please help me off this floor?” Rad asked. Chrome suddenly had a thought.

“Wait...I have a better idea.” Chrome said, moving the rest of his body towards the edge of the bed. Rad was puzzled about what Chrome was going or about to do. Suddenly, Chrome carefully got on to the floor with Rad. Chrome then stopped in a push up position and looked down at his man.

“I thought the view down here was way better so I thought I would come down here and get better look of it for myself. And I was right...the view is absolutely gorgeous.” Chrome said. Chrome saw a huge smile appear across Rad's face and then he burst out in to laughter. Within a few seconds, both men were laughing and that lasted about a full (and fantastic) minute. After they stopped, Chrome lowered himself on top of Rad and then wrapped his arms under and around him. Rad did the same to Chrome and then they kissed each other. When they stopped kissing, Chrome moved a bit a laid his head on one of Rad's shoulders, both of them still hugging each other. Rad silently sighed to himself.

“I apologize if our vacation got off to a rocky start.” Rad said.

“What are you talking about, darling?” Chrome said.

“Well, I did touch you without your permission and woke you up.” Rad explained. Chrome lifted up his head and looked at Rad.

“Rad...you did nothing wrong. I love you.” Chrome said. Rad smiled.

“I love you, too, honey.” Rad replied and then hugged Chrome closer to his body. Chrome laid his head down again on Rad and hugged him a bit tighter, too. Chrome let out a silent sigh himself and then closed his eyes. Then a thought popped in to his head and he smiled.

“Now, this right here is the best way to start off the day. Not even a fresh cup of coffee can make me feel great as this man does. I hope Rad and I have many more days like this and until my last dying breath...I want to him to be by my side and me by his.”

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
